


Awakening

by crescendmoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Persona AU, Social Link GO!!, Tarot Motif, Watch me try and describe fight scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendmoon/pseuds/crescendmoon
Summary: Hanzo needed a break from everything, so he transfers to a high school in America to escape both his family and his mistakes. What he didn't count on was being granted the ability to summon a Persona.





	1. A New Life Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I'm here to bring you the Persona AU that no one asked for but I REALLY wanted to write~
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely beta, [DoctorQui](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/pseuds/DoctorQui) <3

Hanzo’s plane landed at San Francisco International airport a half hour behind schedule thanks to a delay at the last stop. With a sigh, he hopped off his flight and walked through the terminal in the direction of the baggage claim. He only brought the necessities with him, as he was quite positive he would end up buying more things during his stay. But still, even though he was eager to make a new life for himself while he was in America, he couldn’t help but already miss the atmosphere of his home back in Japan.

Despite only being eighteen years of age and in his last year of high school back in Japan, he needed a change of scenery; a new life, after what he had done. He was well aware that transferring to a new high school in America would mean starting over from scratch, but he was perfectly fine with that. Anything to get away from the selfish and cold-hearted people he once called his family. He had only ever considered to give his loyalty and affection to two members of the notorious Shimada clan: his father, the late Sojiro Shimada who had sadly passed away a year ago after a long battle with cancer, and the other…

Hanzo clenched his eyes shut at having thought about _him_. He couldn’t bear to think about him in such a loving way; not after what he had done to him.

Once he retrieved his luggage, he made his way down to the arrival lounge to see if his host family was there. It didn’t take long to see that they—or she, was.

A short, slightly plump woman was holding up a sign with his name on it, fidgeting slightly and occasionally bringing a hand up to her face to push up her glasses. Hanzo couldn’t help but smile slightly; at least his host parent wasn’t some grumpy old man. As he walked towards the woman, she took notice and grinned brightly.

“Oh! Are you…H-Hanzo Shimada?” She asked with a hopeful tone. When he nodded, she giggled. “Good, I’m so glad I caught you!” She lowered the sign and pulled Hanzo into a huge hug, which looked almost comical since she was at least four inches shorter than he was. He stiffened, unused to any sort of affectionate physical contact. “Oh my, I’m sorry!” She let go of him and scratched the back of her head, still smiling. “My name is Mei-Ling Zhou! I’m going to be your host parent for the year you are staying here!”

Hanzo bowed to her. “Pleased to meet you, Miss Zhou.”

She giggled once more. “Oh please, call me Mei! I feel so old when someone calls me by my surname.”

She wasted no time in grabbing Hanzo’s luggage and guiding him out of the airport towards the parking lot. They made some small talk along the way, from favorite foods to Hanzo inquiring about any fun spots around the city. He made a mental note to check out the famous Ghirardelli Square; he refused to admit it to anyone, but he definitely had a massive sweet tooth. Once they reached Mei’s car, the newest Toyota Camry model, Hanzo placed his luggage in the trunk and climbed into the passenger’s seat.

“So you’ll be starting your senior year at Wilhem High School tomorrow, right?” Mei asked as she started up her car. “The principal of that school is a good friend of mine and wasted no time in accepting your enrollment, despite the short notice.”

Hanzo chuckled. “I was wondering how I managed to get so lucky in that regard.”

“You and me both, I didn’t think he would be able to do it!” Mei hummed. “But I am quite surprised you chose to transfer so late into your studies...and for only a year?”

He knew that question would pop up eventually, and it was one that he was uncomfortable going into full detail on. He just...needed a break from it all. His family, his responsibilities back home, and from the dishonor he had brought upon himself.

Mei seemed to catch on from Hanzo’s silence that she hit a sore spot, and so changed the subject. “Oh, that reminds me. Do you know how American schools work, Hanzo? They are quite different from schools in Japan.”

At that, he raised an eyebrow. “Ah, no I am not aware. I honestly never thought I would move to America while I was still in school.”

She nodded in understanding. “Well, first off, American high schools have four grades as opposed to Japan’s traditional three. Not only that, but students are the ones who move from classroom to classroom, not teachers.”

He took it all in with relative ease. “I see…in other words, I’ll need to quickly learn the layout of the campus to avoid being late to my classes.”

“Don’t worry, I was told that the school will assign you a student aide for your first day to make sure you learn the ropes.” Mei explained. “Oh, if it helps, American students also aren’t required to clean up classrooms and assist in extracurriculars on campus for a grade, although I’m sure it is greatly appreciated…”

Hanzo crossed his arms and scowled. “Do American students not need to learn the meanings of self-discipline? We do those ‘extracurriculars’ for a reason that’s not simply to earn a good grade.”

Mei sighed. “Honestly, I couldn’t agree more with you. The American School System is severely lacking in many things that would benefit students, but I highly doubt anything will change in my lifetime…especially with our new president…”

“Oh, yes…I recall the recent elections to be the hot topic of gossip among women back in Japan.” Hanzo couldn’t help but smirk. “Ronald Grump was his name, yes?”

Mei grimaced. “I choose to not talk about politics unless I have some good alcohol inside me. I don’t drink often, or at all, but…”

“No need to explain, I completely understand.” Hanzo smiled as he looked out the passenger’s side window. “I’m looking forward to see what San Francisco has to offer. I used to venture out in my hometown all the time.”

Mei looked wary. “Now don’t think you can do whatever you want to while you’re here! I’m still responsible for you.”

“Do not worry, I won’t be committing any crimes while I’m here if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Hanzo assured her. “I am…sure that you are saying that because you know of my family’s history—“

Mei panicked. “Oh, no no that’s not it! Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry…”

“Please don’t feel bad, Miss,uh, Mei. It’s understandable.” Hanzo sighed. “My family was a crime syndicate and one of the most powerful yazuka families in Japan, after all. I would be more shocked if you _hadn’t_ heard of the Shimada Clan.”

Mei looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it in favor of keeping her eyes and thoughts on the drive back home. She lived in one of the many tightly cramped homes by the bay; the ones that seemed to lack any amount of personal space and painted in a light pastel blue. They had even passed by Wilhem High School before pulling into her driveway, and Hanzo was glad that his new school was within walking distance from Mei’s home. They had both gotten out of the car and Mei helped Hanzo with his luggage before entering the house; Hanzo couldn’t help but stare in awe at how Chinese it looked. He knew it sounded bad if he said those exact words aloud, but he didn’t know how else to explain it. The walls were painted with a red and black color scheme, and while the burning incense took some getting used to it began to smell rather sweet and light. And then there were the dragon statues and paintings around the living room. It almost reminded him of home, which he found was both a good and bad feeling.

“Please make yourself at home! It’s just us here, so don’t feel like you have to act a certain way.” She grinned. “Oh! I do have a cat that’s…around here somewhere. He’s pretty shy around strangers, but once he warms up to you he’s almost like a dog.”

As if on cue, a white cat with a fluffy tail walked into the entranceway and hid behind Mei’s leg while meowing at Hanzo. Hanzo couldn’t help gazing in wonder at the cat and had the sudden urge to hug it, which he stifled as quickly as possible.

“Meet Snowball!” Mei picked up the cat, who purred. “He loves attention. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you in no time!”

Hanzo knelt down and hesitantly brought his hand towards Snowball, who began to sniff it curiously. “Hey, Snowball.”

After a few seconds, Snowball forced his head into Hanzo’s palm and began purring. Hanzo smiled.

“Wow, that was a-mei-zing!” Mei clapped. “That’s the fastest I’ve ever seen him accept someone!”

Hanzo couldn’t help but feel proud about that, and continued to pet Snowball’s head. “The only pets I’ve had back home were fish.” He was downplaying it; sure, they _were_ fish, but it was more like twenty koi swimming in an extravagant river system in and around his family’s mansion.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, I think fish are wonderful pets! There’s something about them that’s calming to watch, you know?”

Hanzo couldn’t agree more. He yawned, a signal to Mei that it was late enough and he should get some sleep; it would look bad on his part if he were late to class on his first day. After Mei gave him a quick tour of her home and showed him to his room, he quickly decided to change into some sweatpants and tank top and crawled into bed. What would his life be like from now on, he wondered. Would he make friends, or will he be the loner that everyone fears because of his past? Hopefully no one would ever find out about his family’s influences in Japan, otherwise his world wouldn’t change. He sighed and slowly closed his eyes in an effort to get some sleep. He had a long day ahead of him.

.

.

.

The alarm he had set for himself went off, but it took him a few extra groggy minutes to actually get out of bed. A quick glance at his phone showed that the mysterious app was still there. He changed into some jeans, boots, tank top, and zippered jacket and made his way downstairs. It was quite odd, not wearing a standard school uniform, but to some degree he was thankful that he was given more freedom to wear what he wanted to.

Mei had homemade vegetable congee waiting for him for breakfast, which he graciously accepted. He still had the habit of bringing his hands together and saying _thanks for the meal_ in his native tongue, which Mei got excited to hear. She always loved it when people found her food delicious.

Not wanting to trouble Mei any further, Hanzo opted to walk to school as it was only about five minutes away. He pulled out his phone with the thought of using his GPS just in case, but an unfamiliar app stopped him from instantly pressing the navigation. He had never seen the app before today, and he knew for a fact that he never downloaded such a thing. It was golden in color and looked like it was pulsating, and had a skull insignia in the center. Even more confusing was that no matter how many times he tried to uninstall it, it reappeared back where it had originally been. He did not have time for this; for now, he will focus on heading to school and look more into the app at another time. Luckily there were no delays in his route, and he safely made it to Wilhem High School with no troubles. First things first, find the school office and meet with the principal: someone by the name of Reinhardt Wilhem. The last name is what caught his attention; maybe he was related to the founder of the school? Either way, there was no time to waste. He hastily made his way to the office that was close to the center of campus, where the secretary greeted him with a smile.

“May I help you?”

Hanzo scrounged through his backpack and pulled out a slip of paper. “I’m Hanzo Shimada, the new transfer student.” He handed the woman his transcript, which she accepted and picked up the phone on her desk. “Ah yes! Principal Wilhem has been expecting you…his office is just down that hallway.” She pointed in the direction behind Hanzo. He bowed and made his way down the hall, where sure enough, a door with the principal’s name was at the very end. He knocked first before entering, and was caught off guard by the sight of the man. He was huge; towering, even! Those muscles made his arms look about as wide as Hanzo’s torso, and there was a scar over the man’s left eye that made him look even more menacing.

“Well, hello there!” The man’s voice boomed, startling Hanzo. “Please, come in! Sit!”

There was no way he could deny such a request--it was as if the man’s voice demanded to be obeyed. “I take it you are the transfer student I’ve heard about from Mei?” Hanzo nodded, so the man continued. “I am Reinhardt Wilhem, the principal of this fine establishment! And in case you were wondering, my grandfather was this school’s founder!”

Ah, so there _was_ a relation. Hanzo nodded once more, which caused Reinhardt to laugh. “Not much of a talker, are you? Don’t worry, I’m sure you will fit in just fine here! You are actually a bit early, but no harm in getting a head start on things!”

A moment later, the door opened once more. “Ya wanted to see me?”

“Ah yes, come in lad!”

Hanzo turned around and instantly rose an eyebrow at the person’s attire. It was like the man before him was some B list actor from a Hollywood Western, and it absolutely irked him. Jeans, red flannel shirt, bandana around his neck…he even wore cowboy boots and a hat. A part of Hanzo wondered if the man arrived to school on a horse.

“Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree. He is in your first class of the day, so I thought he would be the perfect candidate to being your student aide!” Reinhardt grinned. “You two should get to know each other before class starts, and Jesse—“ Reinhardt’s expression turned serious. “And I’m sure that truancy won’t be a problem for you this year, right, Jesse?”

The man named Jesse tipped his hat, gave the principal a quick nod,  and walked out of the room. Hanzo, unsure of what to do, just bowed to Reinhardt and followed Jesse out of the office. They were quiet for a few minutes before Jesse finally opened his mouth.

“Not much of a talker, are ya,” he drawled. “Was told you were a transfer student from Japan?”

Hanzo nodded. “I’m sorry if I’m an inconvenience for you, I should be able to handle myself after today.”

Jesse chuckled. “Naw, honestly this is the most company I’ve held in a while. Reckon people don’t like me much, on account that my dad’s ex-military and cop.”

“Oh?” Back in Japan, the cops were under the firm hand of his family’s empire. Corrupt, maybe, but they did their jobs well while turning a blind eye to any back-alley dealings the Shimada Clan took part in.

Jesse guided Hanzo to a classroom that he assumed was their first class. “Yeah, he’s kinda no-nonsense. Brought some people over to work on a project and they were scared outta our house by him.”

Hanzo noticed that Jesse’s expression looked pained for a split second, but said nothing; it was none of his business and should respect Jesse’s family privacy.

“Welp, this here’s our first class. I say you hit the jackpot, cuz it’s American History with Mr. Morrison.” Jesse leaned in close so Hanzo could practically feel the other man’s breath on his ear. “Just between you and me, Mr. Morrison is head over heels in love with my pa.”

Hanzo recoiled at the information. “That sounds like a personal matter you shouldn’t spread around.”

Jesse just shrugged. “He refuses to admit it, but I can see it in his eyes. Last parent-teacher meetin’, Mr. Morrison couldn’t keep his eyes off my pa, if you know what I mean.” Jesse waggled his eyebrows, which Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle at.

As they walked into the classroom, they were greeted by a tall blond-haired man writing on the whiteboard.

“Mornin’, Mr. Morrison.” Jesse tipped his hat to the man, who turned around and sighed. He ran his hand through his blond hair and stared at Jesse with exasperation. Hanzo noticed that for a split second, the man’s eyebrows creased.

“Jesse, I hope I don’t need to remind you that hats aren’t allowed in the classroom.”

Jesse grinned. “Just part of my aesthetic.”

Mr. Morrison just rolled his eyes. “I can see that. But let’s just hope I won’t have to call your father if it becomes a problem.”

“I’m sure you would love that.” Jesse winked, causing the teacher to blush and Hanzo to glance at Jesse with a horrified expression.

After a bit, Mr. Morrison just sighed. “Please just…take a seat, Jesse.”

Hanzo didn’t understand anything of what just happened as he stared at Jesse taking his seat towards the back of the classroom. Was it an American thing to disrespect a teacher like that, or just a Jesse thing? He was about to take a seat too, when Mr. Morrison stopped him.

“I’m assuming you’re the new student?”

Hanzo bowed. “Hanzo Shimada. It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Morrison.”

The man looked stunned at the politeness, and it caused Jesse to burst out in laughter. “R-Right.” He coughed. “My name is Jack Morrison, but please, just call me Jack.”

Referring to a teacher by their first name? That seemed rather unprofessional to Hanzo, and such a request only made him raise an eyebrow.

“With all due respect, I would much prefer to call you by your surname.”

Jack’s eyebrows rose, and then he let out a bark of laughter. “I like you, kid. I think the rest of the students at this school could learn the value of respect from you.”

Jesse only rolled his eyes and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like “teacher’s pet”, which only caused both Jack and Hanzo to look in his direction. Busted.

“Since you came in with Jesse, I’m going to assume he was assigned to be your tour guide.” Jack directed at Hanzo while writing things on the board. “You may sit next to him, but if you two do more talking than listening, I’ll be forced to separate you.”

Hanzo nodded and hastily sat down next to Jesse, who winked at him. It confused Hanzo to no end, but he ignored it as the bell rang and students slowly trickled into the room. His first day at a new school, in a new place. This could be interesting.

.

.

.

The day was a lot more interesting than he thought it would turn out to be. American History was a blast, and now Hanzo understood why the students loved Mr. Morrison so much. Jack actually made learning fun and enjoyable; Hanzo wished  all teachers would be like that. His next class, unfortunately, was nowhere near as great. French with Madame Lacroix was a nightmare, and he instantly regretted signing up for it. She was one of the most strict teachers he’d ever had, and demanded that everyone only spoke in French when in class. Considering Hanzo had never taken French before then, he was already feeling overwhelmed. Hanzo was relieved when the bell rang for break period, which didn’t last long enough, as far as Hanzo was concerned. He was surprised when he walked into his third period class, English with Mrs. Lena Oxton, as Jesse was there as well. A few colorful words were tossed between them due to Jesse forgetting all about his duties as tour guide, but the excuse Jesse came up with was that he wanted to _surprise_ him. Hanzo rolled his eyes, which only made Jesse laugh. The two agreed to meet up for lunch after fourth period. Fourth period was Geometry with Mr. Lindholm, a short man with a beard almost as long as his body. Geometry was probably Hanzo’s best subject, so he was rather excited to be in that class, unlike everyone else. When lunch came around, he did in fact meet up with Jesse and they talked more about each other’s lives, although that didn’t last long as Jesse was suddenly called to the office. Hanzo thus spent the last fifteen minutes of lunch alone. His last two periods of the day were Biology and Physical Education, which seemed to go by in a flash. P.E in particular, he felt out of place due to him being the only senior in the class; thankfully, however, he was more than physically fit and that class was more of a break period than anything else.

One kid in particular stood out to him; he assumed the girl was a freshman, since she still had that innocent look to her that screamed optimism. They were playing on the same team in a game of volleyball, and she shouted out her spikes as if she were a main character in an anime, or video game. Her taunts were even more odd, if the “HA! GG!” were anything to go by. Hanzo just shook his head as he watched the girl singlehandedly destroy the other team.

Once school was finally over for the day, Hanzo looked back at his phone, ignored the strange gold app and opened the GPS. He had made it home safely, and wasted no time in telling Mei about his day. She was overly delighted to hear that he had already made a friend and that most of the teachers adored him. Mei assumed it was due to his studious nature, but really it was probably due to him actually respecting the teachers and not talking in class. Hanzo thanked Mei for sending him to such a good school, which brought a few tears to his host parent’s eyes.

Dinner was quiet for the most part, but Mei’s ability to cook a variety of Chinese dishes filled the room with nothing but the sounds of slurping and chewing. After dinner was over and Hanzo volunteered to wash and dry the dishes, he bid his goodnight to Mei and walked into his room. He plopped onto his bed and glanced at his phone in another vain attempt to uninstall the app, before giving up with a frustrated sigh. He set his phone down on his nightstand and rolled over with his face in the pillow, hoping to fall asleep faster than last night.

.

.

.

A week had passed, and Hanzo texted Jesse that he was at the front gate of campus. He found it odd that Jesse failed to respond after the third sent message, since usually Jesse responded right away, but didn’t look further into it. Perhaps something came up and he couldn’t look at his phone. They had made it a routine for them to head home together, since they both found out that Jesse’s home and Mei’s home were just a few streets down from each other. Hanzo sat down on the grass by the parking lot to wait for his friend, but he didn’t have to wait long.

Jesse came storming out of the school, with clenched fists and a forced stride.

“Are you alright, Jesse?”

Jesse jumped at the surprise voice, though when he saw that it was Hanzo, he chuckled. “Right as rain, darlin’.”

Hanzo chose to ignore that nickname for more important matters. “You don’t look alright. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’d like to believe I am dependable enough to—“

Jesse sighed. “Look, sorry if I sent ya the wrong message, but I’m fine, seriously. Just…guess my Pa ain’t doin’ so well, is all.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened. “…Is he sick?”

Jesse shook his head. “Nothin’ like that, he just gets in one of those moods, y’know? Becomes unbearable and makes me not want to go home.”

“Does he…hit you?” Hanzo dared to ask, but Jesse instantly glared at him.

“My Pa is many things, but he ain’t an abuser.” Jesse then clutched the front of his shirt. “I think…his past is still hurtin’ him, even after all this time.” He sighed. “I told ya he was ex-military, yeah?” Hanzo nodded. “He brought back many scars when he was discharged, and not all of ‘em were physical.”

Hanzo instantly understood. He recalled his father suffered from a mild case of PTSD after a dealing during his younger adult years went south. “Should your father be getting some help? A therapist, perhaps?”

That got a laugh out of Jesse. “He’s way too proud to accept help like that.” He then looked at his phone. “I reckon it’s time for me to—“ He then squinted at his screen. “What in Sam Hill…” Hanzo glanced at Jesse’s phone to see what he was staring at, and his eyes widened when he saw the very same app that magically appeared on his own phone last night. “The fuck is this? I don’t recall downloadin’ this!” He tried to uninstall it, but to no avail.

“This is odd…” Hanzo took out his phone and showed the app to Jesse. “I noticed the same app on my phone last night.What could it be?”

After many unsuccessful attempts to erase the damn thing, they both agreed to travel to Jesse’s home a few blocks away from the school. The cowboy informed Hanzo that he had a cousin who was well-adept in technology and might be able to help them, and so that’s how Hanzo ended up following Jesse back to his house.

“Dad? I’m home.” Jesse removed his shoes at the door, and Hanzo did the same. “Brought a friend over.”

A man made his way to the living room; tall, dark and handsome, and now Hanzo could understand why his history teacher was so enamored. Not that Hanzo would voice his thoughts aloud. What really got Hanzo’s attention, however, were the many scars that covered the man’s face and neck. That attention also brought him to the man’s expression. If looks could kill, Hanzo would have been destroyed without a trace.

“The fuck are you doing, bringing strangers here, mijo?!” The man’s words were directed at Jesse, but his piercing gaze locked on Hanzo. Hanzo glanced at the man’s lips, curled up in a snarl, right down to his hands which were clenched tight.

Jesse remained firm. “He ain’t a stranger, he’s my _friend_ , like I said when I came in!”

The man grumbled and glared at Hanzo, who instinctively took a step back. From the look in the man’s eyes, it was obvious that he was giving Hanzo a once-over, as if analyzing every inch of him with harsh judgment.

“Gabriel Reyes,” he mumbled with reluctant acceptance, then walked out of the room just as quickly as he came.

Hanzo’s legs felt weak and he sat down on a nearby sofa. Jesse followed suit. “Reyes?”

Jesse chuckled. “Yeah. I uh…took my mom’s last name. I didn’t always live with my dad.Parents divorced when I was in kindergarten and my mom took me with her.” His eyes grew solemn. “She died of some disease when I was in middle school, and I’ve been livin’ with him ever since.”

“I’m…sorry to hear that.” Hanzo looked down at his hands. “My mother died when I was really young, as well, and a year ago, I lost my father.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. “Jesus Christ, Hanzo, I’m—“

Before he could finish, the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen brought them both to their feet.

“Fuck fuck fuck, this is bad.” Jesse pushed Hanzo to the door. “Get outta here!”

“Wh-What? I’m not leaving!” Hanzo protested, and before Jesse could say anything else, Gabriel stormed into the room. Hanzo noticed that his eyes were glassed over.

_“I don’t deserve this!”_ Gabriel yelled in Spanish. “ _I should have been punished, not rewarded!”_

When Gabriel looked like he was about to swing his fist, Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s arm and fled the house, leaving Gabriel to go through his episode alone.

“Jesse, we need to help him.” Hanzo pleaded. “I’ve seen this behavior before; my father has had a few in the past. He shouldn’t be alone.”

“I know, damnit!” Jesse clutched his forehead. “God, I ain’t got any idea of what to do…he’s been this way for years, but it ain’t never been this bad before!”

All of a sudden, both of their phones started to ring. Puzzled, they took out their phones and were shocked to see that mysterious gold app taking up most of the screen.

“Shit, I ain’t got time for this.” Jesse seriously contemplated shattering his phone on the concrete. “No doubt my dad is having some flashback from his military days…I think he’s regretting that honorable discharge and medal he received.”

Hanzo looked up from his phone. “Medal?”

Jesse nodded. “He was a commanding officer in the army; you recall the Omnic War, yeah?”

How could he not? The Shimada Clan had a secret part in bringing an end to the war by seizing all weaponry from the Russians, including the weapon in which the war was named from, omnium. Such a nuclear weapon should never have existed in the first place, but the world has always been fascinated with nuclear warfare. “Did your father take part in the Omnic War?”

Jesse nodded. “His platoon took refuge in an old bomb shelter, but they were quickly compromised; my dad thought that was suspicious and soon realized that there was a mole on the inside that gave away their position.” He winced when he heard more shattering and banging from inside the house. “He still blames himself for not noticin’ sooner, and that if he did, his men didn’t have to die. He was the only one who made it out alive by hiding among his dead comrades.”

“Shit.” Hanzo didn’t know what to say about that. “Shouldering that much regret for so long…I don’t blame him for developing shell-shock.”

Before Jesse could say anything else, a loud buzzing noise brought their attentions to their phones, where the app had suddenly popped open, and the world around them seemed to dissolve.

“W-What the hell…” Jesse’s eyes widened as their surroundings went from being the San Francisco he knew and loved to something that came straight out of a war documentary. Hanzo was stunned into silence and took a step forward, where his foot kicked what looked like a…

He couldn’t help but scream when he noticed the blood all over the floor, and Jesse had to hold onto him to calm him down.

“Hanzo, Hanzo it’s alright! Look at me, darlin’!” Jesse held Hanzo’s face with his hands.“I don’t know what’s goin’ on, but this can’t possibly be real. I’m with you, Han.”

Hanzo slowly nodded and his body finally stopped shaking. Too much blood…blood that reminded him of…no, no he refused to let something like this control his judgment! “We need to figure out how to get out of here…wherever we are.”

Jesse couldn’t agree more, and so they began to look around. They found what looked like crates of army rations, and man-made barricades, but strangely…no entrance. Where had they come in from?

“Greetings.”

A monotone, almost metallic-sounding voice stopped both of them in their tracks.

“Did you…say something?” Hanzo asked, but Jesse shook his head.

“Check your phone.” The new voice responded.

Shocked, both of them did just that and found…some kind of robot speaking to them. They were both speechless.

“Ah, I see that I have finally managed to catch your attentions.” The robot waved at them. “My name is Zenyatta. I am an AI programmed into the Metaverse Navigation App, or Nav, for short.”

“Now wait just a gosh darned second.” Jesse glared at the so-called Zenyatta. “We didn’t download anythin’, this app just appeared outta nowhere.”

Zenyatta tilted his head. “Ah, then I suppose you two must have the potential. A strong aura, if you will.” The AI had the nerve to laugh at them. “Oh, but first…you should know that you two are not alone in that room. There are things lurking in the darkness…beings that are certainly not of the friendly variety.”

Now, Hanzo was not the type to get scared from horror films; in fact, he considered the entire genre to be both cheesy and predictable. But when the shadows in the room seemed to come alive, not even he could keep calm. “What in the world…”

All of a sudden, Hanzo and Jesse were surrounded by what looked like zombies in military garb, and their bodies were twitching like crazy. There were at least five of them, and one tried to lunge at Jesse, who stumbled backwards in an attempt to dodge. Jesse’s legs were shaking too much to get back up. “This has to be a nightmare…no way in hell is any of this real!”

Hanzo was lucky he had years of martial arts training under his belt, because when one of the zombies attempted to grab him, he pushed the thing back and used a low-kick to make it lose its balance. Unfortunately, however, no amount of physical force seemed to affect them.

“Normal attacks will not work on shadows.” Zenyatta spoke up. “You must look inside yourself, Hanzo. Look for that secret power that has been inside you since the day you were born.”

Hanzo was so distracted by the app that he failed to notice the zombie that lunged on him and threw him back into a wall, effectively knocking the wind right out of his lungs. He gasped for air when he fell to the ground.

“Hanzo!” Jesse attempted to reach his friend, but was cut off by two of the creatures. “No…no, stay back!”

“J-Jesse…!” Hanzo’s vision was getting blurry, just as three creatures walked closer to him.

_No…no, this can’t be how my life ends. I refuse to die here, not when I have yet to redeem myself for what I did!_

A sudden, sharp pain surged through his head and spine. He clutched his head and bent over, letting out a bone-chilling scream.

“HANZO!”

All of Jesse’s screams fell on deaf ears, for all Hanzo heard was ringing.

_I see that you have finally heeded my call, young heir._

The pain Hanzo was feeling was utterly excruciating.

_How unfortunate, you will probably die here in this world…still clinging to the past and bringing about your own downfall._

Hanzo managed to get himself up on his knees, his left hand scraping the ground with so much force it caused his nails to bleed.

_Do you not want to atone for your sins? Do you not want to live? Answer me!_

Hanzo stood up on both feet, still clutching his head. The pain was beginning to subside.

_I am thou, thou art I. From now on you will be my servant, and I shall protect you! Call upon thine name!_

Hanzo opened his eyes, and Jesse stared in shock as piercing yellow eyes cut through the darkness. Hanzo then smirked, and his left arm began to glow. The markings of a dragon illuminated their surroundings.

“Come forth, _Kuraokami!_ ”

A massive aura erupted from Hanzo’s body, and it manifested into the form of a giant dragon made of ice. It’s scales were as sharp as blades and seemed to be dripping water, and while its head definitely looked like a dragon from Chinese and Japanese lore, it had ears that were more reminiscent of a wolf. When it howled, Jesse recoiled in shock.

“Whoa…”

With one point of a finger, Hanzo commanded the beast to slay the zombies with a rush of its tail. Jesse could have sworn he heard Hanzo mutter the word _Rampage_. The zombies screamed before disintegrating into thin air, and the dragon disappeared along with them. No matter how much Jesse wanted to, he couldn’t deny that this was real. Hanzo had just summoned a fucking dragon.

Hanzo’s breathing quickened, as did his heart rate. He knew that Jesse was speaking to him, and yet he couldn’t form words. His surroundings began to spin.

His world faded to black, and he lost consciousness.

 


	2. What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo meets some odd folks, and Jesse has no idea what the hell is going on.

“Oh my…it seems he still hasn’t regained consciousness yet.”

“Patience. I’m sure our guest will awaken soon enough.”

Two voices; one sounding rather feminine and angelic, while the other was quite hard on the ears but knowledgeable and to the point. Hanzo slowly awoke, his mind and body both feeling stiff and heavy.His eyes were immediately assaulted by a harsh light. When he fully regained consciousness, he was shocked to see that he was lying on a hospital bed and an IV was imbedded in his left arm. His eyes darted around the room, catching notice of the bright blue walls and furniture…including the reception desk in the middle, with an old man with a hunched back and long nose sitting behind it.

“Ah, I see that you are finally awake,” the old man chuckled. “Splendid.”

Hanzo tried to find his voice, but found that his mouth was dry and couldn’t form words.

“No need to be alarmed.” The old man grinned. “Welcome to the Velvet Room! My name is Igor…the woman currently checking your heart rate is Angela. She is a resident of this room.”

Hanzo’s eyes fell on the woman; a slender angel with light blonde hair and sharp yellow eyes in a light blue doctor’s coat. Underneath was a dark blue collared dress with large buttons on the front; she wore knee length heeled boots and a simple nurse’s hat with a blue cross and yellow halo pattern.

The woman smiled at him. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, honored guest. Or should I say, patient.”

Hanzo’s confusion must have reached Igor, for he pointed at the heart rate monitor by the bed. “Your health appears to be faltering; you do not take care of yourself, perhaps? Or maybe you have a death wish, hm?”

Hanzo’s blood ran cold.

Angela hummed. “His heart rate has risen, Master. Should I give the patient a shot of chlordiazepoxide to calm his nerves?”

Igor waved a hand. “That will not be necessary. It is important that our patient not be afraid to show what he is feeling, even in his most vulnerable state.”

Hanzo bit his lip. He tried to speak once more, but all that came out was a raspy gasp.

“It is natural to be unable to speak for the first visit. Your body and mind are both trying to grow accustomed to this place.” Igor chuckled once more. “This room is, in essence, the manifestation of your inner being. Mind and matter which flow differently, depending on the guest.” He looked around the room, then back to Hanzo. “I must say, I was quite surprised to see the room take the form of a hospital…but then again, maybe I was right in that your health is not as good as you believe it to be?”

Angela sighed. “You need to learn to take better care of yourself. One wrong move and you could very well lose your life.”

Hanzo eyed the heart monitor that Angela checked. “Ah, this device is used to show us just how well off you are in terms of health. Are you in a serene state of mind? Or perhaps it will show us that you suffer from tremendous anxiety and depression brought about by past actions? And some regret, I feel?”

At the sound of the heart monitor beeping rapidly, Igor’s eyes stared into Hanzo like he was looking through him. “You have been granted permission to this room for a reason, young man. It seems that you have finally awakened to your persona.”

At Hanzo’s confused expression, Igor explained further. “A persona is a manifestation of your soul; your true self taken physical form.” He chuckled. “How…interesting. You appear to be a perfect representation of The Tower. You would not be the first to have a specific arcana assigned to you, but it  _ is _ a rare sight indeed!”

The Tower? What did that mean?.

“The Tower represents a person’s downfall from grace; an upheaval in their lives that they do not have control over.” Angela explained. “Most guests start at the beginning of their spiritual journey, but you, you have so many feelings of regret and desire for atonement in your soul that it seems this was the path chosen for you. I look forward to witnessing how you plan on taking your journey, young patient.”

Igor stared at Hanzo. “Your brother is the reason behind these intense feelings, correct? One Mr. Genji Shimada…”

Hanzo’s eyes went from soft to sharp and menacing in the blink of an eye. He attempted to pull out his IV and the stickers on his chest that were connected to the heart monitor.

“It appears you have hit a sore spot, Master.” Angela sighed as she injected Hanzo with some kind of blueish liquid. In a matter of seconds, Hanzo calmed down and slowly began to drift to sleep. “You should really take care of what you say around this particular patient.”

Igor only laughed. “This guest is most interesting. I look forward to seeing him on this journey and the troubles he may face.”

.

.

.

“H……………..zo…!”

Hanzo could hear someone calling his name. It sounded so far away, so fuzzy that he could only make out the faint pronunciation of the ending. He scrunched his eyes together as he slowly woke up.

“Hanzo!”

His eyes shot open and he was immediately greeted by Jesse’s form, looking over him. At some point, he realized, he had lost consciousness and collapsed. The look on Jesse’s face was both concerned and relieved.

“Jesus Christ, Hanzo, don’t scare me like that!” Jesse ran a hand through his hair. “Almost gave me a heart attack!” Jesse offered him a hand that he graciously took to help himself off the ground. It was at that moment that he realized where he was; still in that weird world, the bomb shelter with the zombies. A sharp pain shot through his skull that caused him to stagger for a moment.

Jesse held onto his arm. “Easy there, Han. I would say you should take a breather, but I ain’t sure it’s still safe around here.”

They both looked around the small area, and while it was deserted for now, who knows when those unique enemies would show up again.

“Ah, I see that you have finally awoken.”

The metallic voice brought both of their gazes down to their phones to see Zenyatta waving at them. And was it weird to think that the AI was actually SMILING at them, despite being a robot and having a head (and body) of metal?

“I am assuming that you have a lot of questions for me, correct?” Zenyatta rested his chin on his hand. “I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.”

Hanzo was still exhausted from what had transpired earlier; while he was attempted to form words, Jesse cut him off. “What the  _ hell  _ were those things tryin’ to kill us?!”

“Ah, those were beings called ‘shadows.’” Zenyatta explained with a whimsical tone. “Shadows are, in short, peoples’ regrets and various other negative emotions taken physical form.”

“…I ain’t buyin’ this.” Jesse glared at his phone. “It just ain’t possible for all of this to exist!”

Hanzo finally managed to speak up. “I think,” he gasped out, “What Zenyatta says is the truth.”

Jesse stared at him with his mouth slacked. Hanzo held his head as he looked back at his phone. 

“That thing I just summoned. It’s called a ‘persona’, correct?”

“Ah, I’m so glad that at least one of you has the ability to think.” Zenyatta clapped his hands together, which earned him a scowl from Jesse. The AI continued, “You are correct, Hanzo. In theory, everyone has an alter ego that they choose to keep within themselves; but it takes a person with exceptional power and resolve to be able to summon it as a physical form.”

“Wait wait wait hold up.” Jesse was gripping his phone with more force than necessary. “You sayin’ that dragon he summoned was his…alter ego?”

Zenyatta hummed. “Yes, I do believe that is what I said.”

Jesse looked like he wanted to collapse. “I…I think I need a drink.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “You are in high school, Jesse.”

“And I can assure you darlin’ that I’ve already had enough bourbon in my life to say that I enjoy it.” Jesse groaned. “Whatever. Zenyatta, right?” He glared back at his phone. “Can you tell us how to get the hell outta here?!”

“My, aren’t you an impatient one.” Zenyatta’s tone sounded like he found Jesse amusing. “Luckily, this particular dungeon is a straightforward path. Perhaps whoever’s dungeon this is, they are well aware of their regret and wish to atone, but feel trapped.”

“…Dungeon?” Hanzo asked as he and Jesse decided to follow the so-called straightforward path.

Zenyatta nodded. “Dungeons, for lack of a better word, are locations born from a target’s psyche. Each one is different, depending on the person it came from. Now, looking at this particular dungeon…can you possibly raise your phones up so I may get a better view?”

Hanzo immediately did as he was told, while Jesse grumbled while doing so. “Ah yes. It appears to have some military background. Is anyone in your lives involved with the military in any way?”

Hanzo eyed Jesse, who in turn immediately understood. “Pa…”

“Ah, your father then?” Zenyatta looked on. “There seems to be a door up ahead. Perhaps it would be best to see what lies beyond?”

Hanzo and Jesse stared at each other, before Jesse nodded. With a hesitant shake of his hand, he pushed at the door; for a metal door that looked sealed shut by enormous bolts, it surprisingly gave little resistance. When the two teenagers rushed in, they were shocked to see Gabriel Reyes just standing there. What was even more odd, was that he was dressed in a military uniform fit for a commanding officer, decorated head-to-toe with medals and awards. His eyes were a bright, fluorescent gold and there was a huge bullet wound in his chest that was releasing thick, black smoke. Hanzo couldn’t stop himself from coughing at the strong aroma, while Jesse was stunned into silence from seeing his father in that state.

“Dad…Dad what happened to you?!” Jesse shouted at Gabriel. “Why are you even here…what is this place?!”

Gabriel just stared at them with empty eyes, void of emotion. “I deserve my fate. I let my men die, so it’s only natural that I share the same outcome. Don’t you agree, mijo?”

Hanzo could see tears beginning to form in the corners of Jesse’s eyes. “Fuck no! You’re all I have in this world, Dad! You can’t…” Jesse stepped closer to Gabriel. “If you died back then, who would have been there to take care of me? Mom sure as hell couldn’t!”

Gabriel just laughed. “Your mother…I’m sure I probably caused her death, too.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened, while Jesse shook his head violently. “That’s not true!”

“You were just an infant back then, you wouldn’t understand the hardships us adults have to go through to take care of you kids.” More smoke escaped from Gabriel’s chest. “I did everything I could to satisfy your mother’s needs, but still she wanted more. When I was called away to fight in the Omnic War, that was the breaking point. I let my men die, and your mom took her own life because she couldn’t bear the thought of having such a cowardly husband.”

Jesse’s fists clenched. “She died of an illness! How the fuck could you be the cause of that?!”

“I’m sure I was the cause of it, somehow. She left me…she left me…” Gabriel’s body began to shake.

“Dad—“ As Jesse took another step closer, Zenyatta’s voice halted him.

“I would advise against stepping closer. That is not the father you know from your world.”

Hanzo’s gaze drifted from his phone to Gabriel. “What do you mean?”

Zenyatta hummed. “This Gabriel is just a shadow of the  _ real _ Gabriel. A being born from the regrets deeply ingrained in the real Gabriel’s psyche.”

Gabriel(?), whose body was shaking more and more violently by the second, abruptly went still, before a menacing aura permeated from his body. Hanzo instantly felt a terrifying feeling form in the pit of his stomach.

“Jesse, get back!” But before Hanzo could reach out to Jesse, Gabriel’s body radiated an almost deadly heat; Hanzo thought his skin would burn off, while Jesse got knocked back. In a matter of seconds, Gabriel’s body went from almost normal, to a grotesque large figure. His body was bloated, and were those wings protruding from his back? Four wings in total; two like a dove’s, and two like a bat’s. Its spinal column was visible and sticking out of its back at an unnatural angle. Hanzo was glad that he hadn’t eaten anything in a few hours, otherwise it probably would have come back up on him at this time.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…” Jesse just stared in horror as he watched the image of his father turn into something that looked like it crawled up from Hell itself.

“I need to help him—“ Hanzo started, but Zenyatta sighed from the phone.

“Patience is a virtue, young Hanzo.”

Hanzo glared. “This isn’t a church or a school, this is a nightmare! Jesse will DIE if I don’t help!”

“Do not worry, I’m sure your friend is more than capable of handling himself.” Zenyatta chuckled and pointed. “Observe for yourself.”

When Hanzo looked back at Jesse, he was surprised to just see him standing there; he made no effort to put up a fight as the thing drew closer, but his body stopped shaking.

“You know you want to kill me, don’t you, boy?” Gabriel’s shadow sneered in an inhuman voice. “You had to deal with your selfish, useless father for years now. He’s so pathetic, isn’t he? Clinging to the past as if he could find some way to atone for the sins he committed. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not—“

“Shut the hell up.”

Gabriel’s shadow reeled back as Jesse’s voice rose. “I get it. You think you coulda done somethin’ to save your men.” He glared up at the shadow. “I know you; if you had the same habits you did back then as you do now, then I’m sure you had a certain memento in your uniform, right? A certain picture that kept you goin’?!” Jesse was brought to tears. “You kept tellin’ me that I was the best damn thing to ever happen to you, that I was the only reason that kept you goin’…do you have ANY idea what that put me through as a kid?!”

Hanzo wanted so much to do something. To see Jesse hurting like that absolutely broke his heart. But he knew that he had to let Jesse himself take care of this.

“You aren’t a murderer, Pa!” Jesse screamed out. “Please, don’t let this regret eat away at you! If you die…if you die, I wouldn’t be able to—“

“Silence.” Gabriel’s shadow scoffed, which surprised Jesse. “Children just make adults’ lives complicated. My life was so fulfilling after my wife took you with her. I was finally starting to forget about everything that haunted me, I was so close!” Gabriel’s shadow shot Jesse a toothy grin that sent shivers down Hanzo’s spine. “And then who should appear at my door but some snot-nosed kid in a cowboy hat, escorted by Child Services. They told me my ex had died and I was the next choice for the kid. You ruined EVERYTHING for me. You brought back memories I never wanted to resurface. That fucking photograph that I forgot about—“ Gabriel’s shadow glared. “You are the reason why I’m still suffering,  _ boy _ .”

Jesse’s blood ran cold at the words being spat to his face. He dropped to his knees and the cowboy hat that once sat proudly on his head fell to the floor in a pathetic state.

“Jesse!” Hanzo started, but stopped when Gabriel’s shadow’s gaze turned to him. As the shadow sent out a whirlwind in an attempt to do harm, Kuraokami came forth and shielded the incoming damage. Hanzo glared through the translucent dragon, gaze fixed on the shadow.

“This is a conversation between father and son, do not interfere!” Gabriel’s shadow shouted and was about to attack once more, but a weak voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

“Don’t you dare…” Jesse seethed. “Don’t you fucking dare lay a finger on him!” He stood up on both feet, with a glare directed at Gabriel’s shadow so intense it was like a sharpened blade. “Your problem is with me, ain’t it?!” He yelled. “If that’s how my Pa truly feels, deep inside, then so be it. But  _ you _ are  _ not _ my Pa! Despite his true feelings, he still cared for me. You are nothing like him!”

_ Well now, that was a fine show if I’d ever seen one. _

A sharp pain rushed through Jesse’s right eye, and he screamed in agony. He brought his hand up on instinct to cover his eye, as if to shield it from whatever pain he was feeling.

_ Gonna need a little help? I always been here, but guess you just needed a little help gettin’ me out. _

It was like someone was pouring molten iron in his socket. The pain was almost unbearable, and he could have sworn his eye was  _ bleeding _ .

_ I am thou, thou art I. Ah, the hell am I sayin’. That sorta speech ain’t like me at all. Call my name and I’m sure you and I will make a good team o’ outlaws. Whaddaya say, Pardner? _

When Jesse lowered his hand, Hanzo quietly gasped upon seeing Jesse’s right eye. It looked like it was bleeding, and a black skull took refuge inside his pupil. Jesse’s sclera went from white to an orangish-red.

Jesse glared up at Gabriel’s shadow.

“Go,  _ Cassidy!” _

A yellow whirlwind reminiscent of a sandstorm swirled around Jesse’s body, and the form of a slender man in a cowboy hat, a metal mask, and huge six-shot revolver took shape from within. The figure tipped his hat, before aiming the revolver at Gabriel’s shadow and shot a bullet straight through the thing’s heart.

Gabriel’s shadow screamed. “How dare you?!” As the shadow lifted up its wings, Jesse’s persona fanned the hammer, sending out a barrage of bullets that incapacitated Gabriel’s shadow; it had become immobile. When Jesse stepped forward, Gabriel’s shadow lowered its head.

“To think I’m so pathetic that I was bested by my own son. I deserve death.”

Jesse was having none of it. “On your feet, Pa. You deserve a lot of things, but death ain’t one of ‘em.” And then, Jesse actually  _ smiled _ . “You deserve the world, Pa. ‘Cause you’re a big part of mine.”

Gabriel’s shadow stared, before a serene smile crept onto his face. With a soft sigh and “thank you,” it disappeared into smoke. When Jesse collapsed onto the floor, Hanzo was immediately at his side.

“You alright?” Hanzo put an arm around Jesse’s waist and tried to get his friend on his feet.

Jesse put up no resistance and sighed. “This how you felt when it happened? Like your damn eye was gonna fall out?”

Hanzo chuckled. “It was my arm, but yes.” He glanced at the dragon tattoo that manifested right after summoning his persona. How fitting and ironic, to be granted a tattoo of a dragon of all things. The symbol of his family; the symbol he had abandoned.

“I hate to break up the  _ touching _ moment, but I believe it is best if we leave this place.” Zenyatta’s voice popped up, and as if on cue, the entire dungeon began to shake and disintegrate.

“Can you move on your own?!” Hanzo shouted, to which Jesse nodded.

“Bout as best as I can, anyway.” Jesse chuckled, but stopped just as a huge piece of the ceiling nearly crushed them both. “Maybe not the best time for jokin’ around.”

“It seems an opening has appeared right behind you two.” Zenyatta pointed to a misty-looking portal. Without any questions asked, Hanzo and Jesse wasted no time jumping through. The next thing they knew, they were lying on the lawn in front of Jesse’s home, as if nothing happened.

“Damnit all, think I landed on my ass.” Jesse rubbed his backside, and at the sight of his hat right next to him, he smiled excitedly and grabbed ahold of it. “Oh my sweetheart, thought I lost ya!” Hanzo rolled his eyes as he witnessed Jesse actually kissing the front of his awful cowboy hat, and stood up to dust off his knees.

“We appear to be back in the real world…” Hanzo looked at his phone. The app was closed, and Zenyatta was nowhere to be found.

Jesse stood up as well, and upon realizing where they were, he wasted no time in unlocking the door to his house and running inside. Hanzo was not far behind him.

“Pa!” Jesse yelled through the house, and upon hearing a crash from the kitchen, they both ran further in to find Gabriel kneeling on the floor with a photo in hand and a broken bowl on the floor. The contents of the bowl—chopped up strawberries and apples—were strewn all over the kitchen floor. Jesse knelt down to make sure his father was alright. “I’m here, Pa.”

Gabriel stared at Jesse, and instantly pulled his son into a tight hug and kissed his head. Jesse’s eyes widened. “I’m so happy that you’re alright,  _ mijo _ . I was afraid when I lost control earlier…” His voice broke. “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t around, Jesse. Thank you for being here for me.” He sobbed. “I know things have been hard on you, but I’m willing to seek help. I…I need to fight this.”

Jesse couldn’t help but let out a sob at those words. He tightened the embrace between them. “Pa, I’m so happy to hear that…”

Hanzo smiled at the sight before him, before his eyes drifted downward towards the small, square-shaped photograph that Gabriel was once holding, now on the floor. It was obviously folded multiple times with the creases down the middle, but the photo itself was still clear as day. A younger Gabriel and a younger woman with dark brown hair and light brown skin, hair in a braid. Their smiles and gazes were directed towards an infant Jesse McCree, sitting proudly on Gabriel’s shoulders and grinning.

“Family, huh…” Hanzo whispered to himself. He decided to give father and son some privacy, and quietly left the room. “…Must be nice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cassidy** : A.K.A Butch Cassidy, leader of the notorious "Wild Bunch" gang in the American Old West. A train and bank robber, many conflicts with law enforcement caused him to flee the country along with his accomplice known as the Sundance Kid. He was believed to be killed in a shootout with police in Bolivia, though the exact circumstances remain a mystery.  
> Arcana: Strength

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kuraokami:** A legendary snow dragon in Shinto lore. After Izanami died giving birth to the fire deity, Kagatsuchi, the enraged Izanagi killed his son. Kagatsuchi's blood created several other deities, including Kuraokami.  
>  Arcana: Tower


End file.
